


aggressive lover（6）H part

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	aggressive lover（6）H part

这一次的吻，比之前的每一次都要温柔得多，温柔到让山田凉介怀疑，这是不是真正的中岛裕翔。

他紧紧把自己拥在怀里，一只手托着自己的后脑，他的嘴唇很软，轻柔而又稍稍带一点力道，吮吻着自己的嘴唇，牙齿被对方的舌头毫不费力地撬开并深入侵犯着自己的领域，他的口中是酒精混杂着他自己的味道。

突然失去了重心，才意识到自己已经被他打横抱起往卧室里走去，山田凉介慌忙用双手围住中岛裕翔的脖子，生怕对方自己都因为走不稳把自己摔下来。

一切都是那么顺其自然，山田凉介就这样顺从地任中岛裕翔一点点脱光自己身上的所有衣物，然后看着中岛裕翔站在自己面前把自己也脱得一丝不挂，他看到对方的眼里满是欲望。

中岛裕翔跪到床上居高临下地看着已经被情欲迷离了双眼的山田凉介，在他面前用手撸动着自己已经渐渐挺立的欲望。

“已经变得这么硬了呢，这难道不是对山酱最好的褒奖么。”

“……”

“要摸摸吗，很烫的。”

中岛裕翔拉过山田凉介的手放在自己的欲望上，当他的手覆上的一瞬间，中岛裕翔轻叹出声，然后握着他的手一起上下撸动，山田凉介咬着嘴唇，手上的动作也开始由被动慢慢转变为主动。

中岛裕翔倾身靠近，用手指尖轻轻掠过山田凉介的皮肤，从耳根到锁骨，从锁骨到腰间，外人鱼线上停留了片刻挠刮着，山田凉介浑身发痒发热，渴望着中岛裕翔更多的触碰。

“嗯……”

“想要我怎么对你？”

看到山田凉介的欲望颤巍巍地抬起了头，中岛裕翔牵起了一边的嘴角，然后趴在他的身上，用呼吸刺激着山田凉介的欲望。

“嗯……”

“你不好好地说出来，我是不会明白的啊。”

“那里……不要……”

“明明就不是这么想的。”

中岛裕翔伸出舌头舔了一口山田凉介的顶端，对方顿时被刺激得浑身一个机灵，随后中岛裕翔就含住了他的整个欲望，费力地渴求着他的高潮。

山田凉介从来都没有那么大的耐性，没过多久就射在了中岛裕翔的嘴里。

“对、对不起，快……”

话还没有说完，就看到中岛裕翔一边看着自己，一边把口中的精液吞了下去，经过好一番抚慰，嘴唇也变得亮亮的。

“你知道吗。”

“从懵懂的时候就想对你做这种事了。”

“那个时候有多少次，想要对你做这种事，却被你狠心拒绝。”

“现在我终于做到了。”

“可是已经七年了，太久了。”

中岛裕翔并齐山田凉介的双腿，然后把自己的欲望挤进对方的膝盖间不断摩擦，欲望逐渐壮大，对方的膝盖也已经变得粉里透红，可是中岛裕翔根本没有进行下一步的趋势。

“才不能这么轻易就给你。”

山田凉介受不了这样的折磨，虽然嘴硬，但是行动也可以看出来他已经快要不能忍耐，他费力地用手去够着中岛裕翔的手臂，抓住，然后轻轻挠刮着表示不满。

中岛裕翔从山田凉介的欲望表面抹下一点精液，然后和手指一起伸入山田凉介的穴口。

想到这是第一次的时候自己曾经粗暴地对待过的地方，没有任何润滑就挺入，干涩的甬道摩擦着带给自己痛感，想必对方当时也经历着被撕裂一般的疼痛，想想都让中岛裕翔心痛不已。

为了不让山田凉介再回想起上次那样的痛楚，这一次他就着精液的润滑一点点挺入，大概还是有些痛，感觉到对方收紧了自己的肠壁，中岛裕翔便不敢再深入。

他重新审视自己现在正在做的事情，从一开始的立誓要报复对方，再到最后自己捏造出各种各样的契机接近对方，和对方做着亲密的举动，或许冈本说的对，他错误的把这些行为，都归咎于是想要报复的结果。

殊不知所有的报复，都是因为他还在乎。

中岛裕翔不禁苦笑，过了这么多年自己还是没有逃出他的漩涡。

还是爱上他了。

就此认命。

“放松一点，我会轻轻的。”

能看得出来，山田凉介听话地尽自己最大的努力放松了下来，中岛裕翔再次尝试着挺身，终于没入整根，然后趴在山田凉介的身上律动起来。

山田凉介的喘息声在自己的耳边就是最好的催情剂，加上酒精的刺激和对过往的回忆，中岛裕翔下体的动作越发疯狂，他想要这个人的全部，想要他哭着在他身下求饶，这样七年前他没有得到对方的怨念才能得到缓解。

山田凉介招架不住这种快感的刺激，大腿内侧被强烈的动作拍到发麻，可是他不想停下，手指深深插进中岛裕翔的发丝里，抑制不住自己越叫越高的声音。

“裕翔君……裕翔君……”

“这是重逢以来，你第一次认真地叫我的名字呢。”

仔细一想，确实是这样的。

当剧烈的动作戳到山田凉介体内的某一点，他开始浑身痉挛，就连自己说出的话都不再由大脑控制。

“给我、给我吧……”

中岛裕翔用手捏住山田凉介的两腮，疯狂地咬吻着他的嘴唇，就像是要把对方拆吃入腹，山田凉介的嘴唇被迫不能闭合，唾液顺着嘴角流到中岛裕翔的手背。

“我爱你……”

“我爱你……”

“我爱你……”

山田凉介已经数不清，中岛裕翔在这一个晚上，对自己说了多少遍的“我爱你”。


End file.
